Raped by Best Friends
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: EXO fic yaoi Hardcore! Foursome ChanKaiHunTao and little bit KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read. Not for Children!


**Disclaimer : Bukan punya author tapi Tuhan YME.**

**Rating : M plus**

**Genre : Tidak terdefinisi(?)**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin aka Kai, and Oh Sehun,**

**Pure Pair : KrisTao**

**Foursome Pair : ChanTao, KaiTao and HunTao**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Almost PWP, Yaoi Keras, SMUT, NC-21, Lemon Hardcore, Rape, Toys, Bahasa Vulgar, Gak Cocok Dibaca Anak Kecil, and ****Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih di SM University. Kris yang posesif dan over protectif serta Tao yang sedkit polos. Kris tidak tahu bahwa ada tiga **_**namja**_** yang merupakan sahabat baik kekasihnya itu, ternyata juga sangat menyukai Taozinya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris tidak sengaja memberikan kesempatan pada mereka bertiga untuk menemani Tao di apartemennya. Disaat ia harus pergi ke Canada selama empat hari lamanya?**

**-oOo-**

**Raped by Best Friend**

**Present by**

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

**SM University**

**Tao Classroom**

**04.00 pm KST.**

"Jadi _gege_ akan pergi ke Canada sekarang dan akan kembali empat hari kemudian?"

Tao berucap dengan nada tidak percaya pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Wu Yifan aka Kris. Dimana sekarang ini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersebelahan di bangku milik Tao. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja sekarang di kelas tersebut, mengingat jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai 20 menit yang lalu.

Pemuda manis berusia 20 tahun, yang tengah menjalani semester kedua di SM University itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kesal karena mendapatkan berita yang tidak ingin ia dengar dari kekasihnya barusan. Tao lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, selanjutnya membuang mukanya dari tatapan sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih dan menyesal. Tao pun mendengus sebal dan mulai bergumam tidak jelas, merasa tidak senang dengan sang kekasih yang akan pergi ke Canada, meninggalkannya selama empat hari.

Kris, pemuda tampan yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dari Tao itu pun menghela napas berat melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Kris dengan segera menggeser bangkunya untuk lebih dekat pada sang kekasih yang masih kesal padanya dan masih betah memalingkan mukanya itu, karena kekasihnya tersebut tidak mau menatap wajahnya saat ini. Kris pun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Tao dan menarik wajah _namjachingunya_ itu agar mau menatapnya kembali. Pemuda berambut pendek dengan warna hitam sedikit kemerahan itu pun sedikit terkejut melihat kedua mata kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mengapa kau menangis Taozi?" tanya Kris pelan seraya menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi kenyal Tao dengan lembut.

Tao mulai terisak pelan, ia lalu memandang Kris dengan pandangan lurus menuju kedua mata hazel miliknya. "Tao tidak mau _gege_ pergi ke Canada, jangan tinggalin Tao sendirian _ge_," jawab Tao jujur masih diiringi isakkan kecilnya. Kedua tangan Tao mulai memegang lengan Kris yang masih betah menangkup wajah manisnya itu.

"_Gege_ harus Tao, ini perintah _appa_ dan _gege_ benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya," ujar Kris yang membuat Tao kembali menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Kris kembali.

Kris menghela napas berat, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Kris mendongakkan wajah Tao kemudian mengecup dahi dan bibir Tao selama beberapa saat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. "_Gege_ hanya pergi sebentar saja, tidak lama Taozi," ucapnya dengan nada lembut pada kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih itu.

"Empat hari itu lama _ge_, tidak sebentar," sergah Tao cepat. "Kalau _gege_ pergi, siapa yang mau menemani Tao di apartemen? Tao gak mau tidur sendiri tanpa _gege_," sambung Tao dengan nada memohon. Ia sangat berharap Kris akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Canada. Karena bagi Tao, tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya ini satu hari saja bisa membuat sedih dan gundah.

"Kau bisa menginap sementara waktu dirumah teman baikmu dahulu Taozi," ujar Kris seraya menerawang sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumah teman baikmu itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun kan?" cetus Kris yang mendapatkan anggukkan pelan dari Tao.

"Jika tidak bisa dirumahnya, bawa saja dia ke apartement kita," lanjut Kris seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Tao, disaat kekasihnya itu mulai agak tenang sedikit. Satu tangannya lalu mengusap-usap rambut berwarna abu-abu milik Tao dengan lembut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa juga meminta sahabat baikmu yang lain untuk menemanimu di apartemen. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan," tawar Kris pada Tao. Tao lalu memandangnya sedikit ragu tetapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya dengan pasrah. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa menahan Kris untuk tidak jadi pergi meninggalkannya ke Canada.

"Kalau begitu, artinya Jongin dan Chanyeol _ge_ juga boleh menemani Tao?" tanya Tao yang mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan dihadapannya itu. "Kau beri saja mereka pesan untuk datang ke apartemen kita dan jelaskan pada mereka untuk menemanimu selama beberapa hari, oke?" ucap Kris yang mendapatkan anggukkan kembali dari Tao.

Tao pun mulai mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan pada ketiga sahabatnya untuk datang ke apartemennya malam ini. Tidak lupa ia memberitahukan alasannya itu pada mereka semua. Kris hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk mengetik pesan itu dalam diam.

Tak berapa lama, balasan pesan itu datang satu persatu dan ternyata isi pesannya sama. Mereka bertiga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tao langsung memberikan senyum kecil pada Kris. "Mereka bertiga mau menemani Tao Kris _ge_," ucapnya senang seraya menyimpan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku celana.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan mencubit pelan pipi Tao. "Sudah _gege_ bilang kan mereka pasti mau. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian di apartemen untuk malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya hingga _gege_ pulang," ucapnya dengan nada gemas.

Tao tertawa pelan dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. "Janji yah _ge_ hanya empat hari saja. Jangan lebih dari itu," ujar Tao seraya memasang wajah memelasnya pada Kris dan kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris dengan manja.

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. "_Gege_ janji Tao, hari ini _gege_ berangkat dan empat hari kemudian _gege_ sudah kembali," kata Kris seraya membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas, dengan Tao yang mulai menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Kris menutup pintu kelas Tao dan menguncinya dari dalam, ia juga tidak lupa menutup semua jendela kelas beserta gordennya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menuju Tao yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa _gege_ mengunci pintu dan jende-hmmph-"

Tao tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya langsung terbungkam oleh mulut Kris. Kedua tangan Kris dengan cepat mulai melepas celana Tao beserta boksernya selutut. Tao sedikit panik, ia tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya sekarang, Tao pun berusaha melepaskan ciumannya sebisanya.

"Kris _ge_ jangan ahh! Jangan disini," titah Tao dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Bagaimana jika ada yang mmhh~ melihat kita ahhmm," lanjut Tao yang berusaha menahan desahannya saat Kris sudah mengocok kejantanannya dibawah sana. Tao mulai mencengkram erat kedua bahu tegas Kris dengan kedua tangannya, disaat kedua kakinya terasa bagai jelly karena sentuhan Kris. Kejantanannya dibawah sana mulai menegang sempurna oleh sentuhan tangan Kris pada miliknya itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat _baby_, diam dan nikmati saja. Ini tidak akan lama," kata Kris dengan berbisik menggoda di ceruk leher Tao, ia pun setelahnya mulai menjilati dan menggigiti leher Tao, memberikan tanda kissmark disana. Tao hanya bisa melenguh nikmat dan mulai pasrah dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan selanjutnya padanya. Bahkan disaat Kris mulai mendorong tubuhnya dan langsung menidurkannya di meja, Tao hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Kris tidak lupa melepaskan celana beserta bokser Tao tak bersisa diatas meja tersebut.

Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya seduktif melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat pasrah. Ia pun mulai melepaskan sabuk celananya, menurunkan celana berserta boksernya selutut, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah tegang kini tertampang di penglihatan sang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tengah terbaring di meja.

Kris tanpa aba-aba melebarkan kedua kaki Tao dan mendorongnya perlahan, membuat kedua lutut Tao menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Sedangkan dibawah sana, Kris sudah disuguhi lubang pink kekasihnya yang siap untuk ia masuki.

Tao mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kris _ge_, ja-jangan terlalu kasar," pinta Tao dengan nada pelan dan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Setelahnya ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu ditatap intens oleh sang kekasih.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Tentu _baby_, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," balasnya yang mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya itu kedalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Tao dengan dorongan pelan.

"AKH!"

Tao menjerit kecil karena rasa sakit pada lubangnya, disaat kepala kejantanan Kris mulai memasukinya dibawah sana. Rasanya cukup sakit, mengingat ukuran kejantanan Kris yang berukuran cukup besar itu memasuki lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan apapun. Walau ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya, tapi Tao merasakan hal semacam ini selalu terasa seperti first timenya jika dengan Kris.

"_I will miss u_ mmhh… _so much baby_, _so so tight ugghh_," ucap Kris diiringi lenguhan nikmatnya merasakan miliknya diremas dengan erat didalam lubang Tao.

Kedua tangan Tao dengan refleks mulai berpegang pada kedua ujung sisi meja dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. Kedua matanya tertutup sempurna, bibirnya ia gigit agar desahan dan erangan kesakitan bercampur kenikmatannya itu tidak keluar dan menggema dalam ruang kelasnya. Tao takut akan ada seseorang yang masuk dan menyaksikannya berhubungan sex dengan Kris di kelasnya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu pintu kelas sudah dikunci oleh Kris.

Kris mulai mendorong pelan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, membuat sisa kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam lubang Tao, sehingga lubang Tao akhirnya penuh oleh kejantanan Kris didalamnya. Kris mendesah nikmat merasakan kehangatan lubang Tao yang membungkus kejantanannya didalam sana. Begitu sempitnya lubang Tao yang sudah beberapa kali ia masuki bisa Kris rasakan, karena setiap gesekkan yang terjadi antara kejantanannya dengan dinding rektum Tao begitu nikmat, terasa bagai candu untuknya. Ia sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa lubang kekasihnya yang beberapa kali ia jamah ini selalu terasa sempit saat ia masuki.

Kris sebisa mungkin tidak langsung memasukkan semuanya dalam sekali hentak karena rasa nikmat tersebut, ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya tercintanya itu kesakitan lebih dari ini dan membuatnya mengalami trauma. Sebisa mungkin, Kris melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Maka dari itulah, Kris menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan gerakkan pelan, meski begitu mereka berdua saling menikmati kegiatan intim mereka tersebut. Kecepatan _in_ dan _out_ Kris pada lubang Tao bahkan tidak bertambah sama sekali setelah beberapa menit Kris menyodok lubang Tao. Namun Kris berusaha untuk memanjakan Tao dengan menemukan titik protatnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Begitu titik prostat Tao tersentuh oleh kejantanan Kris, Tao mengerang nikmat dengan nada tinggi. Kedua tangannya langsung beralih mencengkram erat kedua lengan bicep Kris. Sama halnya dengan Kris, ia melenguh nikmat saat dinding rektum Tao menyempit dan menghisap juga menelan kejantanannya didalam sana. Membuat ruangan kelas Tao mulai menggema oleh suara erangan dan desahan nikmat duniawi, yang tengah berlangsung selama beberapa puluh menit dari kedua mulut mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya mereka menyerukan nama kekasih mereka masing-masing dengan nada keras saat mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersama-sama.

**-oOo-**

**18.00 KST**

**Kris and Tao Apartemen**

Huang Zi Tao terlihat bermalas-malasan di sofa panjang berwarna krem cerah di ruang tengah apartemennya. Pemuda manis yang hanya berbalut kaus singlet berwarna hitam dan celana bokser bergambar panda itu kini tengah sibuk memandangi layar smartphonenya. Kedua tangannya, terutama jari-jarinya yang lentik terlihat asyik menekan-nekan layar smartphone miliknya. Dimana ia sekarang sedang bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih yang beberapa menit lalu sudah pergi menuju bandara Incheon, untuk selanjutnya pergi dengan pesawat menuju Vancouver, Canada.

Tao terkadang terkikik pelan disaat ia membaca pesan berisi gombalan dari kekasihnya diseberang sana. Dan wajahnya juga terkadang memerah sempurna saat Kris mengingatkannya akan kegiatan panas mereka berdua tadi di Universitas. Tao mengusap wajahnya karena malu saat ia mengingat bangku miliknya yang sudah berantakan dan tercecer oleh cairan cinta mereka berdua. Ia tidak sengaja melihat kondisi bangkunya itu disaat Kris menggendongnya untuk pulang ke apartemen setelah kegiatan panas mereka selesai disana.

Tao tidak tahu akan bagaimana esok hari, jika tukang bersih-bersih sekolahnya membersihkan bangkunya. Membayangkan jika ia menatap horor bangkunya yang cukup berantakan dengan cairan putih kental berceceran di lantai dan meja. Hal itu pasti membuat _ahjussi_ yang bertugas membersihkan ruang kelas akan shock berat melihatnya. Makanya Tao langsung berinisiatif agar esok hari ia pindah tempat duduk, hal itu karena ia malu jika tukang bersih-bersih sekolahnya itu penasaran dan mencari tahu siapa yang menempati bangku tersebut.

Tao mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan jika ia ketahuan. Dan hasilnya, semua teman-temannya pasti menggodanya karena mereka semua tahu ia sudah melakukan sex dikelas dengan Kris. Tao benar-benar tidak akan bisa tahan mendengar godaan mereka. Tao akan benar-benar sangat kesal dan marah pada Kris jika itu terjadi, karena kekasihnya itu ternyata tidak tahu tempat dan tidak sabaran jika mereka akan melakukan sex.

**Ting Tong**

Tubuh Tao tersentak saat mendengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi, membuat pikirannya langsung buyar. Dengan segera Tao langsung beringsut dari sofa menuju pintu apartemennya. Tao sudah mengira-ngira siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya ini.

**Cklek**

"_Annyeong hyung_/Tao!" sapa tiga _namja_ yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapan Tao. Tao tersenyum manis pada mereka bertiga. "Woah~ Tao kira kalian tidak akan mau datang kemari," canda Tao seraya tertawa pelan pada ketiga _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

Salah satu dari tiga _namja_ disana mendekat pada Tao dan memeluknya dengan manja. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang untuk menemani _hyung_ disini, aku kan tidak tega jika membiarkan _hyung_ tinggal disini sendirian," ucap pemuda tampan dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut pirang itu pada Tao.

Tao terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut. "Cehunnie_ co cweet_~ sekali," gurau Tao seraya mencubit pipi _namja_ yang memeluknya itu dengan gemas. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun itu pun tertawa pelan pada Tao.

"Hei hei! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kenapa sifat kekanak-kanakkan kalian masih belum hilang sih?" dengus _namja_ lain yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan eksotis pada Sehun dan Tao. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun menarik kerah sweater pemuda berkulit putih yang masih betah memeluk Tao, membuat Sehun langsung mendeliknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tao _hyung_, aku membawakan ini untukmu," sambung pemuda berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin aka Kai itu pada Tao. Ia memberikan sebuah kantung plastik berisi sebuah kotak dihadapan Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan lucu melihat bungkusan yang dipegang oleh Kai. "Apa ini Kai?' tanya Tao saat ia menerima kantung tersebut dan membukanya. Bisa ia rasakan kotak itu terasa hangat disela-sela telapak tangannya.

"Lihat saja sendiri _hyung_," jawab Kai singkat seraya tersenyum pada Tao.

"Woaahh steak," seru Tao girang saat ia membuka kotak hangat yang ternyata berisi daging steak kesukaannya itu. "Aku yang membelinya sendiri loh Tao _hyung_," kata Kai yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak di tengkuknya oleh _namja_ satunya yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Bohong, kami bertiga yang membelikannya untukmu Tao," ujar _namja_ tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu seraya tersenyum kecil pada Tao, ia tidak mempedulikan glare dari Kai yang tengah mengelus tengkuknya akibat pukulannya barusan.

"Terima kasih steaknya, kalian bertiga memang sahabat terbaikku," kata Tao dengan nada senang dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka. Ketiga _namja_ itu pun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun adalah tiga sahabat baik yang Tao miliki. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dan berteman sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sehun adalah yang termuda, usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun sedangkan Kai lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun yang berarti umurnya adalah 19 tahun. Dan usia Chanyeol sudah menginjak 21 tahun, ia yang tertua diantara mereka berempat. Senang dan sedih sudah mereka alami bersama-sama selama hampir lebih dari 10 tahun hingga sekarang pun, mereka berempat masih memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang kuat, walaupun sekarang Tao lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Kris.

"Masuklah, kita makan steak ini sama-sama," ajak Tao mempersilahkan ketiga sahabatnya untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya, merasa tidak enak dan nyaman mengobrol didepan pintu. Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam apartemen dengan Kai yang berada di posisi terakhir, ia tidak lupa menutup pintu apartemen Tao dan menguncinya. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui an disadari oleh Tao, Kai menyeringai lebar saat ia mengunci pintu tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memasang wajah coolnya menuju tiga _namja_ lain yang menuju dapur.

**-oOo-**

**20.00 pm KST.**

Empat _namja_ terlihat menonton film bersama-sama disebuah sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk saling bersebelahan, dimana Tao berada ujung kanan dan ujung kiri adalah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun ditengah-tengah mereka berdua, dimana Sehun didekat Tao dan Kai didekat Chanyeol. Setelah mereka berempat memakan steak yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film terbaru malam ini bersama-sama dan Tao tentu saja tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Ketiga _namja_ yang merupakan tamu disana menatap fokus pada layar televisi, sedangkan Tao terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Ia mendapat kabar jika pesawat yang akan Kris tumpangi menuju Canada terlambat dari jadwal dan belum dipastikan kapan akan datang. Tao pun berusaha untuk menghibur kekasih yang pasti sekarang tengah kesal di bandara Incheon sana dengan pesan-pesan manis dan agak sedikit gombal.

Tanpa Tao sadari, ketiga sahabatnya terlihat saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian mengangguk satu sama lainnya. Sehun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap pada Tao.

"_Hyung_ aku ngantuk, aku tidur duluan yah," ucap Sehun seraya berpura-pura menguap. Tao menatap Sehun disamping kirinya dan mengangguk padanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tao tidak tahu jika Sehun barusan menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menuju kamar Tao dan Kris, dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel yang sejak pertama kali dia datang ke apartemen sudah dibawanya. Tao tidak tahu dan tidak menaruh rasa curiga dengan isi dari tas ransel tersebut.

Beberapa menit berselang, Kai terlihat memberikan tanda pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kai pun mendekati Tao dan menepuk paha Tao pelan, menyadarkan pemuda barambut abu-abu yang masih terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya itu agar menatap dirinya. Tao pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mematikan televisi dan DVD player.

"Kita tidur sekarang _hyung_, kami sudah mengantuk," kata Kai berbohong.

Tao terlihat ragu-ragu menatap pada Kai lalu pada ponselnya. "Kalian tidur saja dahulu, Tao mau ke bandara sekarang. Tao mau menemani Kris _ge_ disana, karena pesawatnya telat dari jadwal," balas Tao yang tanpa ia sadari membuat dua sahabatnya itu langsung berwajah kesal.

Kai langsung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kiri Tao. Tao refleks merintih sakit akibat cengkraman tersebut. "Kai, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan, sakit," pinta Tao yang malah dibalas seringai oleh Kai.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana _hyung_, sekarang kau akan menjadi milik kami," balas Kai yang langsung menarik Tao dengan cepat menuju kamar, ia tidak mempedulikan rontaan Tao dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya mengenai maksud ucapannya barusan tadi.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pelan menyusul mereka berdua menuju kamar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ponsel Tao berdering berkali-kali diatas sofa sana.

**-oOo-**

**Lemon Foursome Start Here**

"Kai lepaskan, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" perintah Tao pada pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan nada kesal saat ia sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Tao lalu tidak sengaja menatap Sehun yang tengah _topless_, yang ternyata masih belum tidur di kasur miliknya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Tao. "_Hyung_ akan tahu sebentar lagi maksud ucapan Kai _hyung_," ucap Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun, ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Chanyeol pun membalas pandangan Tao yang isi kepalanya kini penuh dengan tanda tanya dengan prilaku ktiga sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol _ge_, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Tao yang benar-benar merasa bingung. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh pelan dengan ucapannya tadi. Chanyeol mendekat pada Tao dengan langkah pelan. Tao merasa sedikit takut melihat langkah gegenya yang tidak biasa itu. Setelah Chanyeol dan Tao saling berhadapan, satu tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik wajah Tao agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Tao sontak saja kaget, terlebih saat Chanyeol kini menatap dirinya begitu dalam melalui pancaran kedua bola mata karamelnya.

"Asal kau tahu Tao, kami bertiga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu," kata Chanyeol yang membuat Tao membeku di posisinya sekarang. Tao melepaskan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya langsung beralih pada Kai, karena pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik dagunya dengan paksa. Kai juga menatap Tao dengan pancaran matanya yang sulit Tao artikan, membuat Tao tidak bisa berbicara banyak saat ini, kecuali jika ketiga sahabatnya itu mau berbicara dan menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan.

Kai tersenyum kecil pada hyungnya yang masih terlihat kebingungan. "Kami bertiga menyukaimu _hyung_ dan kami sangat kesal dengan Kris _hyung_ yang sudah merebutmu dari kami. Kau itu hanya milik kami," gumam Kai dengan nada tajam, berhasil membuat tubuh Tao membeku seketika dan merinding karena takut, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut _dongsaengnya_ ini.

Tao pun menepis tangan Kai dan mundur dua langkah menjauhi pemuda yang masih tersenyum aneh itu padanya. "Ja-jangan bercanda Kai. Kita ini sudah lama berteman, ka-kalian tidak mungkin… a-aku a-aku kalian," Tao tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa dan bagaimana sekarang, ia terlalu pusing menyadari jika memang benar ketiga sahabat baiknya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat padanya. Ia jujur saja baru mengetahui hal ini sekarang, karena ketiga sahabatnya ini terlihat biasa saja padanya, memperlakukannya memang benar-benar bagaikan seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan saat Tao meminta dukungan pada mereka untuk dapat menjadi kekasih Kris, mereka bertiga menyetujuinya dan malah memberikan dukungan padanya. Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti dan bingung, pikirannya sulit mencerna jalan pikiran ketiga sahabatnya ini.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Tao pun mulai membuka suara kembali. "Kalian tahu, a-aku hanya menyukai dan me-mencintai Kris _ge_, aku menyayangi kalian hanya sebatas sahabat saja, tidak lebih dari itu," aku Tao dengan kejujurannya, ia berharap ketiga sahabatnya ini bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Bukankah saat aku ingin berpacaran dengan Kris _ge_ kalian menyetujuinya? Kalian sekarang hanya sedang bercanda dan bermain-main kan?" lanjut Tao seraya tertawa canggung. Wajah Chanyeol dan Kai mengeras, Sehun bahkan entah kapan kini sudah berada disamping Tao.

Sehun menarik tubuh Tao agar mereka saling berhadapan, kedua tangan Sehun kemudian ia simpan pada bahu Tao. "Karena kami tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ sedih jika kami tidak mengijinkannya. Tapi sekarang kami berubah pikiran, _hyung_ harus melupakan Kris _hyung_. Dan mulai saat ini cintailah kami dan bukan dia, kau harus ingat dan pikirkan itu _hyung_,"

Tao terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Setelahnya, Tao membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pancaran mata ketegasan disana. "_H-hyung_ tidak bisa melakukannya. _Hyung_ sangat mencintai Kris _ge_," ucap Tao dengan nada pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh ketiga _namja_ lainnya diruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kukira itu jawabannya," dengus Sehun terdengar marah dan kesal.

Sehun pun tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan mulai membungkam mulut Tao dengan mulutnya. Tao tersentak kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, pikirannya untuk sejenak menjadi blank, tidak menyangka Sehun akan menciumnya seperti ini.

Begitu pikirannya kembali, Tao dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun dan melangkah mundur darinya. Tao pun mengusap bibirnya yang sudah basah oleh saliva milik Sehun yang barusan menciumnya dengan ganas. Tao memandang Sehun tidak percaya dan juga sedikit marah, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Oh Sehun?!" tanya Tao sedikit emosi.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah lama sekali ingin menciummu seperti itu _hyung_," ucap Sehun sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku menyukai bibirmu yang _sexy_ dan menggoda itu, itulah alasan kenapa aku menciummu barusan,"

Tao hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Tao bahkan tidak tahu harus marah pada Sehun atau tidak. Ia menyayangi Sehun, karena ialah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan.

"Tao _hyung_. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, kau akan menjadi milik kami malam ini," timpal Kai disisi lain. Pemuda yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun dari Tao itu pun mulai mendekati Tao dengan langkah pelan, membuat Tao mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Itu artinya, selain hatimu, tubuhmu juga harus menjadi milik kami bertiga Tao," tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. Tao langsung menelan ludahnya takut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Tao tahu ucapan _gegenya_ yang satu ini tidak bercanda, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka begitu mengingingkan dirinya? Dan kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini? Ku-kumohon hentikanlah," mohon Tao yang mulai panik dan ketakutan.

**GREP**

Kai yang sudah berada dihadapan Tao langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tao lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Tao merintih sakit. "Bercanda atau tidak, kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi _hyung_," ucap Kai seraya mengelus pipi Tao dengan lembut menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepis tangan Kai yang mengusap-usap pipinya itu. "K-Kai lepaskan tanganku, sakit. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini," pinta Tao memohon pada pemuda berkuit tan itu seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkram erat oleh Kai.

Kai tidak mendengarkan permintaan Tao, ia menarik tubuh Tao dan mendorongnya kasar ke arah kasur, membuat Tao kini sudah terlentang di kasur miliknya sendiri. Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, Tao berusaha bangun dari posisinya dan kemudian ia akan langsung pergi dari kamar. Tetapi, hal itu tidak terjadi karena Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh -perut- Tao begitu menyadari _namja_ yang ia sukai itu berinisiatif untuk kabur.

Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya dan menyatukannya di atas kepala pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur Tao, ingatlah itu," ancam Chanyeol yang tidak mempedulikan pancaran ketakutan di manik mata pemuda yang sedang ia tindih itu.

"Chan _ge_, kumohon jangan lakukan ini, aku menyayangi kalian bertiga," ujar Tao dengan nada parau ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa amat takut sekarang.

Kai kini sudah naik keatas kasur dan duduk disamping kanan tubuh Tao. Sedangkan Sehun berada di samping kiri Tao. "Kami juga menyayangimu _hyung_, maka dari itu jadilah milik kami," kata Kai membalas ucapan Tao sebelumnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan mulai menjilati pipi Tao dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang Kai lakukan ini. "Hentikan Kai! Jangan lakukan ini, _please_," larang Tao dengan kedua matanya yang melirik Kai dengan pandangan memohon.

"Nghh,"

Tao tiba-tiba mengerang saat merasakan cuping telinga kirinya dijilat dan juga dikulum oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rangsangan Sehun pada telinganya semakin terasa, Tao tidak ingin mulutnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bukti ia menikmati ini semua.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar saat Tao tidak mengeluarkan erangan atau desahannya lagi. "Kami tidak akan pernah mau berhenti _hyung_. Diam dan nikmati saja semua ini, karena jika _hyung_ melawan, maka kami tidak akan segan untuk bertindak kasar," jelas Sehun.

"Sehunnie jangan lakukan ini, _hyung_ mohon padamu," gumam Tao pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan mulai melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menjilati dan mengulum cuping telinga Tao _hyungnya_ itu. Tao berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan erangannya lagi, karena ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah kesalahan besar. Tao terus menggumamkan kata 'hentikan' atau 'berhenti' saat Sehun asyik memainkan lidahnya pada cuping telinganya.

"Kai ambilkan tali dan kita ikat kedua tangan Tao," titah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi tiga _dongsaengnya_ itu. Kai mengangguk paham sedangkan Tao mulai memasang wajah horor dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang mau _gege_ lakukan padaku?" tanya Tao ketakutan pada Chanyeol disela-sela pertahanannya untuk tidak mengerang saat Sehun kini mulai turun dari cupingnya, pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu kini beralih untuk bermain-main dengan lehernya. Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri sekuat mungkin saat Sehun menghisap lehernya dengan kuat dan menjilatinya, meninggalkan kissmark berwarna merah keunguan disana. Leher adalah titik tersensitivnya dan sentuhan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya merasakan geli dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan. Titik yang selalu Kris manjakan jika mereka berdua tengah bercinta.

"Kau akan tahu beberapa jam kedepan Tao. Diam dan nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu," jawab Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan Tao sebelumnya. Ia lalu menerima tali yang Kai berikan padanya, tali yang disimpan di tas ransel Sehun. "Sehun buka kaos Tao, bila perlu robek saja kaosnya," titah Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Sehun. Sehun pun dengan tanpa dosa merobek kaos singlet Tao, menampilkan dada bidang dan perut Tao yang terekspose sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar sexy dan menggoda _hyung_, walaupun aku sering melihatmu _topless_ selama ini," komentar Kai yang diangguki oleh Sehun. Mereka tidak mempedulikan kedua mata Tao yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Lepaskan aku… hentikanlah, kumohon. Kris _ge_, tolong aku," ucap Tao dengan suara parau.

"Balikkan tubuhnya," titah Chanyeol tak mempedulikan ucapan Tao barusan dan isakkan yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua _dongsaeng _Tao mengangguk patuh pada perintah Chanyeol dibanding mendengarkan permohonan dirinya.

Kai dan Sehun pun mulai membalikkan tubuh Tao menjadi terlungkup dikasur, walau Tao sudah memberontak dan melawan bahkan menolaknya, mereka bertiga tidak mau mendengarkannya. Mereka malah tetap melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya dan yang pasti hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua ujung tangan Tao dibalik punggung pemuda dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu itu dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat dan kuat. Tao menjerit kecil merasakan perih pada pergelangan tangannya yang diikat kencang oleh Chanyeol, Tao yakin ikatan tali itu akan berbekas. Ia memandang Chanyeol dibalik bahunya dengan pandangan belas kasihan, berharap pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu mau menghentikan semua ini. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol mengacuhkan itu semua, membuat Tao tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara isakkannya lagi lebih kencang. Tao terisak dengan wajahnya yang langsung ia sembunyikan pada bantal dihadapannya.

"Oke, mari kita bersenang-senang," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar dan mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, begitu juga dengan Kai dan Sehun. Pakaian mereka bertiga terlempar kemana saja, membuat kamar Tao dan Kris menjadi agak berantakan oleh pakaian-pakaian mereka.

Begitu tiga _namja_ itu sudah bertelanjang bulat, Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih untuk menindih punggung Tao dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada leher jenjang Tao dan setelahnya ia mulai memainkan lidahnya pada leher pemuda bermata panda tersebut. Lidah hangat dan basahnya yang terlatih itu mulai menjalari inci demi inci leher Tao, membuat Tao untuk sesaat melenguh nikmat namun sesaat kemudian ia mengunci mulutnya sendiri. Berharap hal itu bisa menahannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

Tao pun berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan lidah Chanyeol. "Chan _ge_ hentikan… jangan lakukan ini, kumohon _ge_," pinta Tao dengan suara serak dan raut wajah memohonnya. Ia masih terus berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dan jika mungkin melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Tao merasa tidak nyaman merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang bersentuhan dengan pantatnya yang masih terbalut celana bokser dibawah sana. Juga kedua tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan perut Chanyeol yang ber abs itu saat ini.

"_Ge_, hentikan please," pinta Tao kembali saat Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataannya barusan. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Tao untuk beberapa saat merasa lega. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau menjadi milik kami Tao," gumam Chanyeol, berbisik ditelinga Tao dengan suara seraknya yang begitu seduktif.

Tao membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, ia tidak sempat membalas ucapan Chanyeol karena kepalanya atau mungkin rambut miliknya ditarik keatas oleh Kai, membuat Tao kini mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun dan Kai yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan pancaran nafsu di manik mata mereka.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "J-jangan lakukan ini. Sehun… Kai… _hyung_ mohon pada kalian," Tao terus meminta permohonan pada mereka, sahabat baiknya, untuk menghentikan kegiatan gila mereka ini.

"_Hyung_ menyayangi kalian… jangan membuat _hyung_ membenci kalian, please," tambah Tao dengan nada bergetar.

Sehun menghapus air mata yang meluncur di wajah Tao dengan ibu jarinya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda berkulit putih itu mengecup bibir hyungnya itu dengan lembut. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ucapan Tao barusan. Tao hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak merespon ciuman Sehun, bahkan saat Sehun meminta untuknya agar mau membuka mulutnya, Tao menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sehun kembali menarik wajahnya dari wajah Tao. Ia menatap Kai, lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan. "Berhentilah menolak kami Tao, karena kami akan benar-benar bertindak kasar jika kau menolak kami," bisik Chanyeol di samping kanan kepala Tao seraya tertawa pelan, Chanyeol pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk memberi kissmark pada leher Tao.

Kai menarik dagu Tao menuju padanya, mendongakkannya agar Tao bisa melihat wajahnya langsung. Kai menyeringai kecil melihat pacaran ketakutan pada manik mata _hyung_ tercintanya itu. "Itu benar Tao _hyung_, kami akan bertindak kasar pada _hyung_ jika _hyung_ menolak kami," Kai pun melepaskan tangannya yang memegang dagu Tao, jari-jari Kai mulai menelusuri bibir plum Tao, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Tubuh Tao mulai bergetar karena takut akan sentuhan Kai yang tidak biasa ini.

"Hukuman untumu _hyung_, jika kau menolak adalah… _sex toys_ yang berada disetiap titik rangsanganmu. Jadi aku harap… _hyung_ mau berkerja sama dengan kami, membiarkan kami untuk menyentuhmu _hyung_, membuatmu sadar akan besarnya cinta kami padamu," jelas Kai yang setelahnya mulai menarik tangannya dari bibir plum Tao.

Suasana untuk sejenak menjadi hening, Chanyeol bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya di ceruk leher Tao, menunggu jawaban pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mau Kai, a-aku ha-hanya mencintai Kris _ge_. Jadi lebih baik, kita hentikan ini semua. A-aku akan anggap hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi, a-aku akan tetap menganggap kalian sahabat baikku, aku akan tetap me-menyayangi kalian," ujar Tao dengan nada terbata-bata karena takut. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk melihat ekspressi wajah ketiga sahabatnya setelah mendengar ucapannya itu.

"AKH!"

Tao menjerit sakit saat lehernya di gigit begitu kuat oleh Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu jelas terlihat. "Sudah aku katakan Tao, jangan pernah menyebut namanya dihadapan kami, terlebih ketika kau menyatakan cinta pada pria brengsek yang sudah merebutmu dari kami itu," kata Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan tersirat kemarahan disana.

"Cha-Chan _ge_ AKH!" Tao kembali menjerit saat Chanyeol menggigit bahunya dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Setetes air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Tao karena rasa sakit tersebut.

Kai yang juga sama emosinya seperti Chanyeol, kembali menarik dagu Tao dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Tao yang terbuka. Tao sontak kaget dan terkejut setengah mati saat benda keras nan panjang milik Kai itu masuk dengan paksa kedalam mulutnya. Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencoba melepaskan milik Kai didalam mulutnya saat ini, karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melawan, terutama dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat tali. Tao berusaha untuk menggerakkan kepalanya agar kejantanan milik Kai keluar dari dalam mulutnya, ia benar- benar merasa jijik sekarang. Tapi sayang, Sehun yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencengkram kepala Tao agar tetap diam ditempatnya. Alhasil Tao hanya bisa pasrah, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walaupun ia kembali meminta belas kasihan melalui manik matanya pada Sehun yang hanya berakhir dengan penolakkan.

Kai mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan, memaksa Tao untuk membuka mulutnya semakin lebar karena ukuran Kai yang cukup besar. Kai melenguh nikmat saat ia mendapatkan blow job dari Tao. Namun Kai merasa kesal karena Tao tidak bersifat pro, ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menerima miliknya yang masuk begitu saja kedalam mulutnya. Kai lalu menatap pada Chanyeol yang sudah puas menandai leher Tao dengan kissmarknya disana sini.

"_Hyung_ bantu aku," ucap Kai yang diangguki mengerti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol beringsut dari posisinya, ia duduk tepat diantara kedua kaki Tao yang terbuka lebar. Chanyeol mulai membuka bokser Tao dengan kasar hingga Tao sama nakednya dengan mereka bertiga sekarang.

**PLAK**

"Ngghh!"

Tao menjerit sakit saat Chanyeol menampar pantatnya cukup keras dibelakang sana. Tao yakin pantatnya itu pasti meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Disisi lain, Kai mengerang nikmat saat mulut Tao bergetar karena jeritan tersebut. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat scene dihadapannya, terutama keadaan _hyungnya_ yang terlihat sangat sexy dan erotis itu sekarang ini, disaat Chanyeol menampar pantatnya barusan.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"Hmmhhh! Hmmmhhh!"

Tao kembali menjerit karena tamparan tersebut. Rasanya sangat perih dan juga terasa panas, membuatnya harus menutup kedua matanya disaat Chanyeol terus menampar pantatnya berulang kali. Alhasil, Tao mulai menangis dalam diam merasakan rasa sakit ditubuh dan hatinya sekarang ini. Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka ketiga sahabat yang ia sayangi ini akan berbuat sekejam ini padanya. Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali.

'**K-Kris ge, tolong aku,**' panggil Tao dalam hati, berharap kekasihnya itu mendengar panggilannya jika itu adalah hal yang mungkin. Ia ingin Kris ada disini dan menolongnya, karena Tao tidak ingin mengkhianati cinta Kris dengan tubuhnya yang dikotori oleh lelaki lain.

Tao mulai terbatuk-batuk saat gerakkan pinggul Kai mulai bertambah cepat dan kasar, membuat ujung kejantanan pemuda berkulit tan itu menekan dinding tenggorokannya berulang kali. Tao mulai merasa tubuhnya didorong seseorang dari samping kiri, membuat posisinya kini menyamping. Posisi yang membuat tubuhnya yang menjadi titik berat terasa sakit, terutama lengan dan bahu kanannya. Tao sedikit merasa lega saat Chanyeol sepertinya menghentikan kegiatannya dibelakang sana.

Tao mulai merasakan cengkraman Sehun pada kepalanya terlepas namun ternyata kembali di cengkram, kali ini oleh Kai. Pemuda itu tidak hanya mencengkramnya, tetapi juga menarik dan mendorongkan kepalanya, seirama dengan gerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. "Yeahh~ _suck my dick_ _hyung_, aahhh _fuck_!_Like____that_," ucap Kai kenikmatan bersamaan dengan gerakkan pinggulnya yang maju mundur dihadapan wajah Tao.

Disisi lain, Sehun mulai mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan satu tangannya yang mendorong tubuh Tao agar posisinya tetap menyamping. Tao berusaha keras untuk tidak terangsang dengan sentuhan tangan Sehun pada miliknya. Namun apa mau dikata? Kocokkan dan elusan tangan Sehun yang terlatih itu berhasil membuat kejantanan Tao perlahan mulai bangun dan tegang sempurna. Tao mulai menangis kembali dalam diam, dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah terangsang oleh sentuhan Sehun.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun mulai memasukkan junior _hyungnya_ itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Tao mengerang dengan keras tanpa komando dari otaknya, membuat mulutnya bergetar hebat.

"_Fuck_ ohh! _So good hyung_, teruslah aahhh seperti itu _hyung_ mhhh," racau Kai nikmat merasakan getaran mulut Tao yang berimbas pada kejantanannya didalam sana. Kai yang masih belum puas memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakkan cepat itu kini menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengulum kejantanan Tao bagaikan mengulum sebuah lollipop manis kesukaannya. "Sehun, lakukan lagi seperti tadi. Buat mhhh~ mulut Tao _hyung_ bergetar supaya a-OHH shit mhhhh!"

Ucapan Kai terpotong saat mulut Tao kembali bergetar hebat akibat rangsangan Sehun pada miliknya. Sehun menghisap miliknya cukup kuat tadi dan tidak lupa ia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya sendiri pada kejantanan Tao. Hal itu membuat Tao merasa melayang dan mendesah juga mengerang hebat, walaupun rasa nikmatnya itu tidak bisa dibandingkan jika Kris yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri melihat pemandangan erotis itu mulai turun dari kasur menuju ransel milik Sehun yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Ia mengambil botol lube, _cock ring_ dan terakhir vibrator. Setelah Chanyeol memungut semua benda itu, ia kembali menuju kasur dan naik keatasnya dan duduk di posisinya semula.

Tao dan Kai mulai menandakan akan klimaks, Sehun yang mengetahuinya mulai mempercepat gerakkan maju mundur kepalanya pada kejantanan Tao. Tidak lupa Sehun semakin kuat mengulum dan menghisap benda keras milik _hyungnya_ yang berada didalam mulutnya itu, begitu juga dengan Kai yang semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya. Tao mengerang keras saat ia mencapai klimaks pertama, semua cairannya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun yang tidak keberatan untuk menelannya.

"Oh _fuck_!" maki Kai merasakan getaran kembali pada kejantanannya saat Tao klimaks.

Kai yang hampir mencapai batasnya mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Tao, ia lalu mengocok miliknya sendiri didepan wajah Tao yang terlihat kelelahan.

**Crot Crot Crot**

Kai akhinya memuntahan semua lahar putihnya yang mengenai wajah Tao dan bahkan juga mengenai rambutnya. Beberapa cairan Kai juga tercecer pada sprei kasur dan dada Tao yang naik turun. Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Tao menjadi terlentang, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan menciuminya dengan ganas dan lapar.

Tanpa perlawanan dari Tao - karena ia lelah dan mulai menangis dalam diam - Sehun memasukkan lidahnya sendiri kedalam mulut Tao. Membuat Tao merasakan sendiri rasa cairan miliknya yang tertinggal di lidah Sehun didalam mulutnya tersebut. Sehun pun terus melumat bibir Tao hingga bibir pemuda bermata mirip panda itu memerah dan bengkak. Tao benar-benar tidak bisa menahan Sehun disaat kedua tangannya terikat seperti ini.

Disatu sisi, Kai mulai merangkak menuju samping kanan Tao dan memainkan dada dan nipple Tao dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan perut abs Tao, mengelusnya dan mengusapnya dengan gerakkan sensual. Tao mengerang didalam ciumannya bersama sang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu karena sentuhan Kai pada dada dan nipplenya juga perutnya. Kai mulai menggelitik kedua nipple Tao dengan ujung lidahnya yang hangat dan basah hingga mengeras. Setelah itu, Kai mulai mengulumnya bagai bayi satu persatu dengan penuh nafsu. Tao hanya bisa mendorong kepalanya kebelakang, membenturkan kepalanya pada kasur beberapa kali merasakan rangsangan dan sentuhan Kai. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit pada kedua lengannya yang tengah diikat dan juga masih ditindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol memulai aksinya, ia mengambil bantal dan menyimpannya dibawah pantat Tao, membuat pantat Tao terangkat sedikit. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat _pink hole_ Tao yang merekah sedikit. Ia kemudian mulai mengecup kejantanan Tao dan mengulumnya hingga kembali tegang dan mengeras. Tao hanya bisa melenguh nikmat menerimanya, terlebih saat Chanyeol memasukkan semua kejantanan miliknya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Didalam hati Tao, ia menolak untuk menikmati apa yang ketiga sahabatnya ini lakukan. Hatinya dengan amat tegas menolak walaupun tubuhnya sendiri berkata lain, hal yang membuat Tao benar-benar frustasi.

Begitu dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melepaskan kejantanan Tao dari dalam mulutnya dan mulai memasangkannya _cock ring_. Tao merinding merasakan benda berbentuk cincin yang terasa dingin itu, kini sudah melingkar di kejantanannya yang sudah tegak dan mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya.

"_Ge_ lepaskan! Lepaskan benda itu, aku mohon _ge_. Sakit ge hiks sakit sekali…" pinta Tao sambil menangis saat ia merasakan sakit pada kejantanannya, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan klimaksnya karena tertahan oleh sesuatu dan besar kemungkinan karena benda yang melingkar di kejantanannya itu.

Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya mengacuhkan ucapan ataupun permohonan Tao untuk menghentikan perbuatannya ini. Chanyeol mulai melumuri vibrator ditangannya dengan lube dalam jumlah banyak. Setelah dirasa cukup, tanpa persetujuan dari Tao, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam lubang Tao yang begitu sempit dengan pelan.

"UAAGGHH! SAKIT hiks hiks CHAN _GEGE_ SAKIT,"

Tao melepas paksa ciumannya dengan Sehun dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan lubangnya dipaksa untuk menerima sebuah benda keras nan panjang itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat lubang pink Tao yang perlahan-lahan mulai menelan vibrator tersebut. Chanyeol harus mendorong vibratornya agak kuat karena sempitnya lubang Tao untuk menghisap benda itu kedalam sana.

"Chan _ge_ cabut benda itu, hiks sakit _gege_ hiks sakit sekali…" tangis Tao dengan kepalanya yang tidak terkontrol bergerak kekanan dan kekiri karena rasa sakit pada lubangnya itu. Sehun berdecak sebal, ia lalu menahan kepala Tao dan kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, membuat jeritan Tao teredam oleh ciuman Sehun tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat seluruh vibrator itu kini sudah masuk kedalam lubang Tao. Ia pun mulai menekan tombol on, membuat vibrator itu langsung bergetar didalam lubang Tao. Kedua mata Tao melebar sempurna dan ia mengerang kesakitan dan juga sedikit kenikmatan dengan nada tinggi, namun sayang suaranya teredam oleh ciumannya dengan pemuda berkulit seputih susu tersebut.

Kai, _dongsaeng_ Tao bersurai hitam itu kini sudah selesai bermain-main dengan dada dan nipple Tao. Ia menatap pada Tao dan Sehun yang berciuman, atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang mencium Tao dengan paksa. Kai menyeringai dan mulai menarik kepala Sehun dari Tao, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu protes padanya. Selanjutnya giliran Kai lah yang mencium Tao dengan insting liar dan ganasnya. Sehun mengerang frustasi karena ciumannya dengan Tao terhenti dan digantikan begitu saja oleh Kai, pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang tengah cemberut padanya. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu Sehun, jika kau mau, kau boleh yang pertama merasakan sempitnya lubang Tao," ujar Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Sehun tersenyum cerah pada Chanyeol. "Oke, aku mau _hyung_," balas Sehun senang. Miliknya langsung bereaksi sendiri hanya dengan mendengar sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati hole milik _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

Chanyeol lalu mencabut vibrator yang masih berada didalam lubang Tao dengan perlahan-lahan. Mereka berdua bersiul melihat lubang pink Tao yang mengkerut kembali setelah dimasuki oleh vibrator barusan. Chanyeol kemudian beralih ke samping kiri Tao dan menarik kedua paha Tao, membuat posisi Tao mengengkang karenanya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif melihat hole Tao yang berdenyut-denyut minta dimasuki itu. Ia mulai melumuri miliknya yang sudah tegang dank eras itu dengan lube, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukkan miliknya pada lubang pemuda _Chinese_ dibawahnya ini. Ia tidak menyangka mimpinya untuk merasakan lubang sempit nan hangat _hyungnya_ akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sehun memperhatikan dahulu Kai yang mulai melepaskan ciumannya dengan Tao. bisa ia lihat saliva mereka berdua yang saling terhubung, sebelum akhirnya terputus saat Kai benar-benar sudah menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut Tao. Lalu Kai mulai beralih untuk mengocok kejantanan Tao yang masih tegang sejak tadi. Sepertinya Tao _hyungnya_ ini ingin klimaks, namun tertahan oleh _cock ring_ yang terpasang pada kejantanannya.

Tao mendorong kepalanya pada kasur merasakan pompaan Kai pada miliknya, tapi Tao tidak mempedulikannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, Tao berusaha untuk menarik wajahnya sedikit. Dengan gurat wajah kelelahan, pipi yang basah karena air mata dan sekitar mulutnya yang juga basah oleh saliva. Tao mulai menatap Sehun dengan manik mata memohon, ia menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah pada Sehun. "Ja-jangan… Sehun… _hyung_ mohon, jangan lakukan hiks,"

Sehun terdiam sebentar dan Tao amat sangat berharap Sehun akan terketuk hatinya untuk tidak melakukannya. Namun harapan hanya harapan, Sehun malah membelai paha Tao yang tengah ditarik oleh Chanyeol dengan gerakkan pelan, pandangannya masih menatap pada wajah manis Tao. "Mana mungkin aku menghentikannya _hyung_, sudah lama aku menginginkan ini,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Sehun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Tao. Kepala kejantanan Sehun dengan mudah menembus lubang Tao karena cairan dari lube dan penetrasi sebelumnya pada _hole_ Tao dengan menggunakan vibrator.

"Akkhh! Sehun sakit… hiks hiks keluarkan akkhh! Keluarkan… kumohon Sehun hiks keluarkan,"

Tubuh Tao mulai meronta-ronta, menolak Sehun yang berusaha untuk memasukinya perlahan. Namun Kai dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Hiks hentikan! Hentikan kumohon hiks, Kris _gege_ tolong aku," jerit Tao kesakitan disaat milik Sehun kini sudah tertanam didalam lubangnya sepenuhnya.

"Mmhh~ sungguh sempit lubangmu _hyung_. Ahhh~ nikmat sekali," desah Sehun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya, merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya lubang Tao yang membungkus kejantanannya didalam sana. Dan apa yang paling membuat Sehun merasa bagai melayang di langit ketujuh adalah merasakan dinding rektum Tao yang mencengkram miliknya dengan kuat didalam sana. Sesuatu yang berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar saking nikmatnya. Chanyeol dan Kai bahkan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah penasaran, apakah senikmat itu lubang Tao hingga membuat Sehun memasang wajah seperti itu?

Sehun menarik kembali miliknya dari dalam lubang Tao, namun hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang kini berada didalam lubang Tao. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun mendorong keras pinggulnya, membuat miliknya masuk kembali pada lubang Tao sepenuhnya.

"AAGGHH! Sehun hentikan! Hentikan… sakit sekali!" pekik Tao kesakitan kembali saat Sehun menyodok lubangnya dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Ohhh _so_ _fucking good hyung_~ ahh mmhhh!" lenguh Sehun tidak mempedulikan tangisan Tao dan malah mulai menggenjot lubang Tao dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Tao kembali berteriak kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih dengan tangisan pilunya dan kata-kata permohonan agar Sehun menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Sehun mulai melakukan gerakkan in outnya semakin cepat, berusaha menemukan titik prostat _hyungnya_ itu. Bisa ia rasakan miliknya begitu basah karena lube didalam lubang Tao. Suara kulit saling beradu beserta isakkan dan tangisan Tao kini bergema didalam ruang kamar tersebut.

Sehun mulai mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya yang maju mundur saat ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakkan yang dalam dan panjang, Sehun memuntahkan cairannya didalam lubang Tao.

"AKH! Sakit… lepaskan benda itu Akkhh! Aku mau akkhh! sakit…" rengek Tao disela isak tangisnya merasakan rasa sakit di kejantanan dan lubangnya. Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah miliknya yang terbalut _cock ring_, ia benar-benar ingin klimaks sekarang, namun sangat sulit karena benda itu menahannya.

"Ohh~ ahh~ _hyung_ aku mhhh~ aku mau keluar… TAO _HYUNG_!"

**Crot Crot**

Sehun berdiam diri sejenak setelah mencapai klimaksnya barusan dan mulai mengambil napas yang dalam. Ia lalu menatap pada wajah _hyung_ tercintanya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasa dirinya sudah kotor sekarang ini. Sehun pun menarik miliknya dengan pelan dari lubang Tao, membuat beberapa cairannya mulai keluar dari sana. Sehun lalu bertukar posisi dengan Chanyeol, masih tetap dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kedua paha Tao dan melebarkannya di posisinya sekarang.

Sehun menatap Kai yang tengah mengulum milik Tao dengan khusyuk sebelum pandangannya beralih pada wajah Tao yang masih menangis dengan suara pelan. Suara isakkannya masih bisa ia dengar, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan memberikannya ciuman yang lembut.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar memandang tubuh Tao yang terlihat pasrah dan kelelahan. Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide, ia kemudian menatap pada pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah mengulum dan manghisap kejantanan Tao. "Kai kita lakukan berdua," kata Chanyeol pada Kai yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kai tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. "Tentu, aku tidak keberatan,"

"Lepaskan dulu _cock ring_ itu dari Tao," titah Chanyeol yang dituruti oleh Kai. Kai melepaskan _cock ring_ Tao, membuat Tao merasa lega karena setelah _cock ring_ itu lepas ia mencapai klimaksnya. Memuntahkan miliknya ke sembarang arah. Napas Tao pun mulai terengah-engah dan terkesan pendek dalam ciumannya bersama Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka berhenti sejenak dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Tao. Karena saat itu juga, Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh lemas Tao dalam pelukannya. Satu tangan Chanyeol melingkar di punggung Tao dan lainnya meremas pantat kenyal Tao yang lengket dan basah karena lube dan cairan Sehun sebelumnya. Kepala Tao mulai bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Dibelakangnya, Kai mulai membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Tao. Namun Tao tidak bisa menggerakannya sekarang karena kedua lengannya itu tengah kesemutan.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai beralih pada pantat Tao. Ia meremasnya dengan gerakkan sensual sebelum akhirnya mengangkat pantat Tao agak tinggi dan menariknya. Tepat dibawah pantat Tao terdapat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri mengacung tegak.

"_I love you _Tao," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Tao seraya hanya bisa terdiam saja, ia hanya berharap Kris akan menyelamatkannya walau sudah telambat sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menahan atau melawan tindakkan gila ketiga sahabatnya sekarang ini.

Chanyeol pun mulai menurunkan pantat Tao dan menaikkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mempertemukan lubang Tao dengan kejantanan miliknya. Begitu kepala kejantanan Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubang Tao, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pantat Tao, alhasil pantat Tao terdorong kebawah dengan keras. Membuat kejantanan milik Chanyeol langsung tertanam sempurna kedalam lubang Tao sekali hentak, hentakannya juga sukses menyentuh titik prostat Tao. Tubuh Tao tersentak kaget, ia refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh titiknya berkali-kali.

"Aangghh! Chan _ge_… mhhh! Sakit _ge_ hhahh sakit sekalihhh…" kata Tao dengan tarikan napas beratnya.

"_So tight baby_… ohhh _fuck_! Lubang hangatmu menelan semua milikku Tao. Kau bisa merasakannya kan hah? Kau bisa merasakan milikku didalam sana?" desis Chanyeol disela-sela kenikmatannya yang mendera pada kejantanannya didalam lubang sempit Tao.

Kai mulai bersiap dibelakang Tao, ia terlebih dahulu menciumi punggung Tao dengan lembut dan menjilati bahunya dengan gaya erotis. Tao melenguh nikmat sebelum akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, namun mengeluarkan banyak air mata dan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol pun semakin erat dari sebelumnya. Gurat wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat disaat Kai mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubangnya yang sudah penuh. Tao tidak bisa menghentikan suara jeritan kesakitannya lagi saat milik Kai menerobos masuk pada lubangnya dan kemudian setelahnya, kedua kejantanan besar nan panjang itu bergerak didalam sana.

"AKHHH! HUAAHHH SAKIT MMHH! CABUT KAI, CABUT AKKHHH!" teriak Tao tidak terkendali.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao. "Uhuh~ aku tidak mau _hyung_… lubangmu terlalu nikmat aahhhh~ sungguh sangat sempit sekali _hyung_, dinding rektummu bahkan mulai mencengkram milikku didalam sana _hyung_," gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak sexynya.

Kai lalu memegang pinggang ramping Tao dan mulai kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan in out Chanyeol. Tao kembali menjerit sakit namun suara jeritan Tao terbungkan oleh ciuman Sehun yang kini sudah berada tepat dibelakang Chanyeol atau dihadapannya. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut nan dalam, benar-benar berhasil membungkam teriakkan dan jeritan rasa sakit Tao. Dalam ciumannya, Sehun bisa merasakan rasa asin yang berasal dari air mata Tao yang berjatuhan, namun sekali lagi, Sehun tak begitu mempedulikannya. Kai dan Chanyeol mulai mengerang dan mendesah nikmat sejadi-jadinya saat milik mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lainnya dan juga dengan dinding rektum Tao yang memijat-mijat milik mereka didalam sana.

Ruangan kamar itu kini benar-benar terisikan oleh suara desahan kenikmatan duniawi bercampur dengan suara hentakan kulit yang beradu dan bau sex yang menyengat.

Kedua pemuda yang tengah menikmati lubang Tao mulai bergerak tidak terkendali saat mereka berdua akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Tao mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lubangnya terasa amat perih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah dan hampir akan kehilangan kesadarannya jika saja ia tidak mengingat Kris di bandara sana.

'**Kris ge… maafkan aku. Aku sudah kotor…'** batin Tao pilu yang mulai kembali menangis.

Kai dan Chanyeol merasakan remasan dinding Tao semakin kuat. Kai dengan cepat mencabut miliknya dan kembali mengocoknya dengan telapak tangan, mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya pada punggung Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus menggenjot lubang Tao tidak henti-hentinya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama melenguh nikmat dengan nada tinggi saat mencapai klimaks mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol menyemburkan miliknya pada lubang Tao yang sudah penuh, membuat cairannya merembes turun dan menjalari paha mulus Tao. Sedangkan cairan Kai mengotori punggung Tao.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat Chanyeol mulai menidurkan Tao di kasur, setelah ia mencabut miliknya dari dalam lubang Tao tentunya.

"Tadi itu sangat… Hot dan wow," cetus Kai yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian memperahatikan kondisi hyungnya dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pose berbaring Tao yang terlihat pasrah itu. Pemandangan itu membuat miliknya kembali bangun dan menegang sempurna. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan ronde selanjutnya _hyung_?" pintanya dengan nada polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada Sehun. "Ide bagus _maknae_," balasnya. Kai menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Tao hanya bisa terdiam dengan berlinang air mata, ternyata mereka masih belum puas juga menikmati tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah sangat kesakitan dan juga kelelahan, entah itu jiwa ataupun batinnya.

Sehun mulai mendekat pada Tao dan kembali melebarkan kedua pahanya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan _hyung_, ronde kedua kita?" ucap Sehun yang tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Tao.

Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memegang miliknya sendiri dan bersiap memasukkannya kembali pada lubang Tao, sebelum akhirnya…

**BRAK**

Semua penghuni disana terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kencang, mereka menatap pada arah yang sama, yaitu pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dimana sosok Kris tengah berdiri disana, membeku diposisinya dengan kedua mata melebar sempurna melihat situasi dan keadaan kekasihnya yang mengiris hati.

"Kris _ge_ hiks tolong aku hiks," gumam Tao pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menggapai-gapai Kris.

Rahang Kris mengatup keras, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat hingga memutih dan matanya berkilat tajam pada sosok tiga pemuda diatas kasur miliknya dan Tao.

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN PERBUAT PADA KEKASIHKU BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KALIAN BERTIGA,"

**END**

Yohohoho~ mian kalau gaje dan agak kurang HOT ffnya *deep bow* dan maaf juga kalau banyak typho *bow again*

Gak ada sequelnya yah

Sudah, author mau kabur dahulu *ngangkat koper dan pergi ke Alaska*

#Dikejar-kejar KrisHanBaekSoo

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
